Metamorphosis Memoir
by Wing-edZenith
Summary: Valerie is the newest member of Squad Three at Dalv. Enter her newest team mates, Tucker and Sam. Now they must go undercover at Casper High to capture the infamous Danny Phantom. But how long is Danny Fenton's secret identity safely hidden?
1. The newbie

**Being that it's summer I suppose it's time to start some more stories. So, here's one! So, let's start off with the disclaimer, which I'll only say once, I don't own anything! (Also note that I'm changing my format to try and be more organized. –smile-)**

* * *

The dark haired teen, no older than sixteen, stood in the middle of a straight and tidy office before an empty desk. Her posture was stiff as she waited for the owner of the office space to appear through the door behind her. Her dark green eyes traveled along the room, though the rest of her body stood still. She stood just a few feet in front of a small, comfortable looking brown chair, placed on the edge of a small red rug that covered much of the small office's floor. Her eyes paused at the camera in the corner of the room, not so well hidden behind a tall potted plant, just as the aforementioned door behind her swung open.

"They always catch sight of the camera first. I keep telling Joseph to move it, but he insists it's a good way to test the new comers on their 'observation skills.'" A strict but friendly woman's voice drifted from behind the teen. "And, no need to stand. Please, take a seat. I'm Victoria Jordans, the headmistress here in the ghost hunting division." A red haired woman walked behind the desk, setting a file of papers lightly down as she took a seat just as the dark haired girl sat down.

"First off, I'd like to welcome you to our patrol headquarters. I'm sure a tour of the grounds will be offered to you at a later time. But first," Ms. Jordans opened the file on her desk, "Gray, Valerie. Correct?"

"Yes, ma'am." The teen, Valerie, nodded.

"As you know, we have three high ranked teams of patrollers around here, the ones who are allowed on field and undercover missions. These teams are divided into groups of three, by age. You will be joining squad three, the youngest of the three."

Ms. Jordans reached across the desk, grabbing a pen, "And I am to understand that you have been hunting on your own for well over two years now, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

The older woman wrote something down in the file before shifting her gaze up to meet Valerie's, her eyes, a deep brown, watched the teen carefully, "Then, I must ask you, are you ready to be part of a team. The responsibility to hold the team together rests on the shoulders of all three of you and I believe Mr. Masters, the CEO of this corporation as I'm sure you're aware of, has an important mission on the horizons for you three. He holds your new team mates in high status around here, and, based on your history, he, along with myself, have been quite impressed. So, I must ask you once again, are you ready for this privilege?"

Valerie, her stern face breaking into a small grin, nodded enthusiastically, "Of course, ma'am."

"That's what I like to hear." Mr. Jordans smiled and she stood from her seat, walking across the office, and opening the door. "Now, if you'll follow me, there are two people I believe you must meet before I leave you."

Valerie stood, quickly following the older woman out the door and down the white hallway, holding no color. They passed several doors, all closed, though labeled with small brown signs placed squarely in the center, holding small silver words from 'cafeteria' to 'Squad 1' (Which also had three designs below it, a sword, a blue rose, and a red, flying bird). Ms. Jordans stopped in front of a white door at the end of the all, labeled 'Squad 3,' below which were placed two designs, a small black bat and a joystick with many wires circling it.

"Here will be your dorm while you are on the primacies. Now-" She was suddenly cut off by a loud bang and shout of a guy's voice, followed by a girl's angry voice.

"Keep your V-Cube out of my room Tucker! You have your own TV in your own room!"

The guy's voice replied, "But your TV's so much better Sammy!" He complained.

"I. Don't. CARE!" There was a pause, "And don't call me Sammy!" There was the slamming of a door, followed by silence.

Mr. Jordans rapped twice on the door, "And, yes, the bickering does happen often. But, they're sturdy team mates for sure. The teams become family around here, so I supposed it comes with the territory."

The door was opened by a dark skinned boy, his face adorned by black, plastic rimmed glasses, "Ms. Jordans!" He grinned, before it vanished slightly, "You didn't hear that did you?"

She nodded, giving him a look that clearly told him that everyone had, before she spoke, "I'm just bringing you all your newest team mate." She gestured slightly to Valerie.

"Oh! Hello. I'm Tucker Foley." He opened the door wider, shuffling a small box with wires attached, obviously his V-Cube, in his hands in order to shake hands with the new girl, "Don't mind the first impression. Please come in." He said sheepishly, walking over and knocking on a black door as the two ladies complied, one of three and positioned in the middle, along the left wall of the room.

A black haired, pale girl stuck her head out of the door, irritation clear on her face. But it soon disappeared as she viewed the two other people in the main room.

"Hello Ms. Jordans. Bringing us the newbie?" The girl asked, walking out of the room, ignoring Valerie's eyes narrowing at the title.

"Valerie Gray, this is Sam Manson." Mr. Jordans introduced before taking a step toward the door, "I'll give you all two hours to gather your selves and then I want the three of you down in the training room. We need to see how this team will match up. Miss. Gray, I believe you'll find all of your belongings already in your room." She gestured to the white door to the right of Sam's black one before turning on her heel and exiting the room, closing it with a small _click_.

"So, I'll see you in two hours." Sam picked a small book off the table positioned directly in the middle of the medium sized living space, walking back to her door and closing it.

Tucker clicked his tongue from where he'd taken a seat on the small, black sofa. "Don't mind her; she'll warm up after a while. She's not really one for a new team mate." He smirked, "She had a _small_ crush on our last squad member, David. But…" He trailed off.

"What happened to him?" Valerie inquired him to continue, taking a seat next to Tucker.

The boy shook his head, reaching his hand up to reposition the red cap that sat on top of it slightly, "Oh nothing much, he got a scare after we fought this one vampire-ish ghost. He left soon after."

"A scare?"

He shrugged, "That's how it sometimes happens." His green gaze met Valerie's, "So, what can you tell me about yourself?"

"Nothing much, I come from a ghost infested town in the next district. More infested with banshees and poltergeists than the full form ghosts here or up north. But they tend to wonder in every so often. Especially this one blue ghost: seems to be attracted to boxes."

At that Tucker bust into a fit of laughter, "The box ghost makes it over there? Man, no one can capture that guy for long it seems."

Valerie grinned, her eyes flickering for a moment to the closed black door before she thought, _'This team mate idea might not turn out so bad._'

* * *

Valerie, all ready in her red suit, stood between an equally suited up Tucker, in green, and Sam, in a dark purple. They were positioned in the middle of a grey, cylindrical room with an extremely high ceiling.

Ms. Jordans stood before them, "Alright, I want a slow run, see how the three of you move together. Obviously I'm not expecting perfection, as this will be your first run together, but, make it good." She smiled, pulling a remote from her pocket and pressing a series of three buttons. She then walked to the center of the room, stepping to stand on a small circular platform. "I'll be in the observation deck above, I'll turn the set off once you all are done, got it?"

Three heads nodded.

"Good." She pressed another series of buttons, the platform unhooking with the floor and rising, like an elevator, to the ceiling, where it conjoined with it, sending Ms. Jordans from their sight.

"Well, you're the battle plan master, Vi." Sam looked at the boy of the group, who nodded.

Valerie blinked for a moment, "Vi?" She raised an eyebrow.

Tucker grinned as he pulled a PDA from his pocket, "Code name you could call it, we all have one. It's short for Virus. Sam here they call Bats, for obvious reasons." He centered his look at his two team mates, "Alright, as Jordans said, we need to get a feel for each other, so let's start with a layered triangle formation, Bats, you head up above, Valerie, you keep to the middle, and I'll go down here on the ground floor. That okay?"

The two girls nodded, each getting their sleek, silver fliers ready and jumping on them.

As soon as they got into position, Ms. Jordans voice came over the intercom, "Starting battle simulation 6 in 3..2..1" A loud beep filled the room, followed by several long wires stretching across the room rapidly, after which a giant green ball appeared out of the ceiling, plummeting downwards.

Bats dodged a wire, pulling from her belt a small, pen shaped object. She pressed a white button on it and it instantly elongated into a staff, which she used, much in the manner of a baseball player, to swat the ball downwards. "Ball coming down to you _Tomato._" She grinned into her headpiece, using a fake code name with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

"_What _did you just call me!" The red hunter called into her own headpiece as she shot the ball back at Sam with a well aimed shot from an ectogun.

"Just trying out names for you Val." The purple dressed girl jumped off her jet, landing on a one of the thicker wires and running up it in order to hit the ball again, diving head first off the wire a few yards before she flipped upwards, landing back on the jet.

"Sure, _Eggplant_." Valerie mumbled, clear and loud enough for Bats to hear, pulling her own pen shaped object from the belt, which she extended into a whip form, using it to hit the ball toward a wall.

From the ground, Virus, though fully focused into combing data into his PDA, had enough time to grin and press a yellow button on his headpiece with a grin, sending a private message to the red haired woman in the room above, "Wherever you found this girl, Ms. Jordans, I think you've found one hell of a player here, if you don't mind my saying." He could mentally picture the chuckle the headmistress would have from that comment.

Near the ceiling, Bats dove around the large ball, her flier doing a full summersault in the air. She then pulled into a dive, calling over to Valerie, "Keep up with me and keep the ball even with the two of us, don't let the potato drop."

"Got it." Valerie headed upwards, circling around to be even with Bats, her whip changing into a staff much like her team mates before they began a kind of game of catch between the two of them, "And you can drop the vegetable analogies." She could practically see Bat's smirk through her suit mask, though it covered her whole face, save her lilac eyes.

"Alright girls, stop the banter, I've busted the system." Virus called from below, "Jordans made the code hard this time. Let the bomb drop anytime!"

"On three smash it down?" Valerie called to Bats, who agreed over the headpiece as she began to count.

"Three!"

The two girls, in unison, just as the ball met between them, headed toward the center of the room, slamming the ball with a huge amount of force toward the ground.

On the ground Virus pulled his own flier out, heading past the ball and, his face practically connected to his PDA, pressed ENTER. A large spike suddenly filled the bottom of the chamber just in time to impale the ball, breaking it open and covering the floor with its green contents.

He let loose a small cry of, "Yes!" Just as Ms. Jordans voice came from over the loud speaker. "Not a bad time for your first run. I'm impressed." A hole suddenly opened in the ceiling, "Please, come in here you three."

The three flew up, retracting their fliers into their boots as they stood in front of the headmistress.

"Well now," she gave them a small clap, "I believe I was right in picking you Miss. Gray. And I hope your team mates agree." She smiled, "Welcome to Dalv, squad 3 Valerie."

"Thank you ma'am."

She clapped her hands together, standing up, "Now that that's over, I believe the two of you can give Miss. Gray that tour of the campus I promised her earlier. And if you'll excuse me," she was already ushering the three toward an elevator in the back corner of the room, "I have an important phone call I need to make." The woman pulled a cell phone from her pocket as the elevator doors closed, dialing.

"Mr. Masters? It's Victoria Jordans."

'_Ah! Always a pleasure Victoria. I presume you have results from the newly created squad's first day?'_ A mans voice replied.

"Yes, I'm sending you the video right at this moment," She looked behind her at the computer uploading a video file.

'_Good. I need to see if these three will be able to deal with our _problem_ up north.'_

"Oh, I believe you'll be quite happy Mr. Masters."

'_I hope so Ms. Jordans; you did give me your full recommendation for this girl.'_

The headmistress hid her sudden nervousness with an overly sweet, "You won't be disappointed Mr. Masters." Before hanging up the phone with a last, "Have a nice day." She walked over to the computer, pressing SEND before sighing. "Let us hope this girl will work better than that last boy. It really _is_ such a shame David didn't work out, such potential." She shook her head in pity, "Let's just hope he's surviving at his new _home_."

* * *

**Alright, question, comment, and review away. For example, how do you like the code names? (I'll be using them whenever they're in hunter garb) I had to make a slight edit after I uploaded it; I had forgotten to call Tucker Virus (Thanks Ohka Breynekai for pointing that out!) Also, I would like some ideas for Valerie's code name.**

**See ya'll for the next chapter!**

**Ghost-Wolf676 Out!**


	2. Mystery Roommate

**Well, this is up later than I expected. Sorry. But with camp and swimming and such… Okay… I'm a lazy bum enjoying summer… It's up now. Enjoy!**

* * *

A loud knocking filled the blue bedroom, disturbing the deep sleep of the only bed's occupant.

"Go away Jazz…" The lump in the bed mumbled, wanting to go back to the land of unconsciousness. But, the knocking continued… well, continued to be ignored…

Suddenly the door swung open, making a loud _'thump'_ as it collided with the wall.

"I will NOT have you make us miss the check in for dorms this year Danny." The red haired teen complained as she walked smoothly across the rug to the rumpled bed. "We were late last year and I did NOT like lying for you."

"…It wasn't my fault…" The lump complained, two tired, china blue eyes slowly peeking out from under the covers.

Jazz's teal eyes narrowed as she grabbed the comforter, yanking it from the bed. "Get up." Her tone was final as she turned, heading toward the open doorway before pausing, "And it was your fault… if you hadn't forgotten the thermos…" She let the comment trail off as she rounded the corner.

The raven haired sixteen year old stretched as he slowly make his way to his closet, pulling on an outfit of jeans and a white and red t-shirt. He grumbled something as he walked across his bedroom, lifted a purple back-pack onto his shoulders and then looked with tired eyes at a large black duffle.

"I _so_ do not want to carry this thing downstairs." He muttered, though he grabbed the handle anyways, dragging it in his post-sleep state of mind, instead of picking it up. "I'm just glad my suitcase is already in the car."

"I hate mornings." Danny muttered as he gave the bag a final kick down the flight of stairs, almost grinning as it landed with a loud _'flop'_ at the bottom before following it down, not caring in his morning state that some of the things in the duffle should not be dropped down the stairs.

"Come on Danny! Grab some breakfast _quickly. _We're LATE!" A disgruntled voice called from the kitchen before the older of the two siblings ran through the living room, practically running over her brother.

The raven haired boy looked at the clock before his eyebrows rose, "Jazz… It's _6:45!_ Dorm check in doesn't even start until nine!"

"Yes… But it's a two hour drive there, depending on traffic," Jazz picked up the black duffle, starting to take it too the car, "_God! _What do you have IN here? The entire Fenton arsenal?"

Danny shrugged as he walked into the kitchen from where Jazz had exited a minute before, "Just the usual… A few thermoses… A couple Jack-A-Nine Tales… Maybe an ecto-gun… or two…"

Jazz's tone was a mix of exasperation and sarcasm "…The usual… Danny, you do understand that's anything BUT usual…"

Again he shrugged, coming out of the kitchen, a banana in one hand, a water bottle in the other. He slammed his socked feet into his red sneakers as he ate. "Where are mom and dad anyways?"

Jazz sighed, "I'm afraid they had an emergency call last night to Wisconsin… They would have said bye to you then, but you were out on patrol… or should I say ….you were asleep and they were not to wake you."

"Oh…" Danny's voice was one of disappointment as he began to head toward the car (making sure to grab a light jacket for the sometimes cool mornings).

A red convertible with an easily recognizable, _'Have you hugged your inner child today?'_ bumper sticker sat, lonely in the dawn light, as it waited for its owners. He pulled himself into the front seat, putting on his seat belt as Jazz climbed into her own side, turning the key in the ignition.

Then it was off to Casper High, their boarding school, for the next few months.

The fact that they were sent off to a boarding school, instead of the school several blocks away from the Fenton's house a topic known to put Mr. and Mrs. Fenton into an instant bad mood, thus it was not often talked of around the Fenton house, simply known.

The two siblings had gone to Amity Park High until two weeks into Danny's freshmen year (Jazz's sophomore one), when, in a strange event during the annual Spirit Week, the two siblings had been turned into the instant 'bad seeds' of the school.

The details had been quietly left out, and the two siblings, (along with the new school psychologist and her assistant... though no one knows what happened to them, that mystery being part of their suggested moving in the principal's opinion) were the only ones who truly knew what had happened.

Okay, maybe finding the two Fentons locked up in the destroyed basement, contained in a strange force field was not the best impression to make. The rest of the shadowy events of that week remained either hidden by the two siblings or known, but not shared, beyond the doors of the high school.

But the fact remained, Principal Ishiyama had spoken to the parents about having the two students transferred to her close friend's boarding school, promising a new start and adding that Principal Lancer's caring staff could keep closer reign on the two. That, along with an equal positive attitude, and the overly generous covering of their tuition, from Jack and Maddie Fentons' old college buddy, Vlad Masters had sealed the deal.

For Jazz, fitting into the new school was easy for the smart, charismatic girl. With her high grade point average and willingness to help around the school, she became an instant love to all the teachers. Plus, many students would easily cling to the caring, though sometimes overly talkative, girl, especially when she came with a mother-like attitude of wanting her friends to succeed that came with the add-on of homework help.

On the other hand, the quiet, shy, Danny was not such an easy fit. Many of his teachers would describe him as a slacker, not knowing him as anything but. And though he kept an average GPA, it couldn't compare with his brilliant sister's. But, he got by, ignoring the frequent bullying attacks and finding a few friends in the too large dubbed 'loser' group.

Thus, the two headed off to the school, a week before the beginning of the term, which for Danny would be his junior year and Jazz's senior one.

Exactly two hours later, the red convertible pulled carefully into the Casper high parking lot. Jazz shifted the car into park, turning off the ignition, as she looked at her brother. "Okay, you've got fifteen minutes until check in…" She reminded her brother, who, not listening, was already climbing out of the car at stretching.

Across the parking lot he spotted a curly red haired teen getting out of a blue car and waved. The boy grinned back at his friend, waving enthusiastically before walking to his trunk, popping it open and pulling out a large black suitcase.

Danny went to his own trunk, pulling out his own suitcase with a '_humph.'_ He then pulled his purple backpack on and threw the black duffle on top of the suitcase. Pulling up the handle, he began to pull the suitcase across the parking lot, heading to his friend's car.

"Nathan!" He called with a wave, catching the red haired teen's attention.

"Danny! How was the summer?" Nathan worked a shoulder bag over his head before slamming his trunk closed. The two stared walking across the

"The usual…" Danny answered, not caring to go into details.

"…Right…" Nathan eyed his friend, "Had a bad time with the ladies?"

The black haired teen shook his head at his friend's antics, "Sorry," He said with sarcasm, "Unlike certain people, I don't think asking them to the prom within the first five minutes hits it off."

"Hey man, don't belittle my methods. And, by the way, I usually wait twenty minutes, _at most_." He grinned, "Besides, it's never too early to start looking."

"Ten minutes!" Jazz reminded as she walked past, already starting across the campus to where the dorm check in line would begin.

Danny ignored it, though Nathan stared after her, "She been riding your back all summer?" He whistled under his breath as his friend rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

"You'd think I'm about to drop dead."

All Nathan replied with was a round of laughter.

* * *

A quick walk and twenty minutes later, Danny and Nathan both held blue forms in hand, heading to their dorms.

"We're on the top floor…" Nathan complained as he looked at their forms. "And there's no elevator in these buildings!"

Danny shrugged, "At least we're neighbors… And you're room mates with Mikey." He reminded, having already run into his other red haired friend, "It would be worse-"

"… Don't remind me man…"

Just then a blonde boy came running past, knocking Danny down as he jumped to catch a football. "Watch it Fen-_turd_." The teen, Dash Baxter, Casper High's star quarterback, screamed.

Before the knocked down Danny would mutter a fake apology, another scream floated across the yard, "Man! Awesome catch!" Another jock ran over, obviously of Asian ancestry, with dark brown hair.

The two football players slapped high fives, Dash taking the ball and throwing it with a call of, "Go long Kwan!"

"…We could have our old room mates…" Danny finished his thought as he pulled himself off the ground.

* * *

"I _never_ want to be on the third floor _again_." Nathan panted as he walked up to his door, which already stood open. "Want to stop in for a second?"

Danny shrugged, leaving his luggage in the hallway, pulling off his jacket in the too-warm building, just as Nathan did the same with his usual green sweater (One he was constantly being picked on for by 'the popular crowd' for it's alien face on the front), under which was a plain white t-shirt.

"Hey Mikey." The two greeted to a second red haired teen, who sat, plugging in his video camera.

A soft, "Hey guys." Was barely audible as the teen worked with a jumble of wires.

"The robot has to plug himself in." Nathan joked as he went to the room, obviously his, with a small 'NL' written in neat writing across it. "But I don't see why they do this every year…"

"So we don't fight over the bedrooms I guess…" Danny suggested.

"Whatever."

Nathan pulled open the door, throwing his stuff inside. "Now, let's throw you junk in your room and then go check out the ol' place. Hey Mike," He called over to the third boy, who was now searching for an outlet behind a rather lumpy, but comfortable looking couch, "You want to join?"

A head suddenly popped up before a hand followed in order to fix crocked glasses, "Maybe later guys, my old battery's on the fritz and I want to plug in my camera to charge up my new one. I'll catch up later." Then the red head disappeared.

The two boys left, heading to the door next door as Danny pulled out a yellow envelope from his pocket, emptying it of a small golden key on a chain before working it into the lock, opening the door.

Just as with Nathan in the dorm before, the first thing Danny did was throw his luggage in the room labeled with a nicely written 'DF' before he collapsed on his own couch, looking exactly the same as Nathan's and Mikey's.

"Alright, who get's the pleasure of being Daniel Fenton's room mate?" Nathan walked to the door next to Danny's, knocking before pulling it open.

Danny looked across the room from his spot on the couch, sneaking a peek past Nathan and into the obviously unvisited room, "Well, whoever he is, he's not here yet."

Nathan pulled the door closed, looking at the post-it. "_TF_. Wonder who he could be."

Back across the room, the black haired teen turned on the couch, reaching up to the thermostat and turning it down, "I'd be happy with air conditioning." He voiced aloud as he turned the knob.

"Maybe it's Travis Finster…" Nathan's tone was joking as he sat on the couch.

"You mean the guy who was sent _juvie_."

"It would be your luck man…"

"Dude, you know you're not funny, right?"

"I just try and lighten the air around this prison." Nathan's green eyes twinkled as his friend glared at him out of the corned of his eye.

Danny eyed the door one more time before he stood, stretching once again. "I brought my laptop, up for a round of _Doomed_?"

Before the sentence was out of his mouth, Nathan was halfway out the door to get his own laptop.

**

* * *

Introductions of characters… eh… Yes, I made Jazz and year younger, that's how things work out I guess… that's why it's AU. Also, why add Nathan and Mikey as possible major players? Because they have small cameos in the show and I want to work on the blank palates already there for me instead of creating new ones. (Plus, I didn't want Danny to have NO friends) Though, where Nathan's personality came from, who knows? I hope he's alright with you all. (Question: Does he wear glasses?)**

**Any questions, comments, feel free to ask, I'll always answer as best as I can!**

**Ghost-Wolf676 out!**


	3. The Mission

**Now this one I got up rather quick for me! Yay. And thanks everyone for telling me Nathan does in fact wear glasses! Now…Please enjoy!

* * *

**

"Virus… I've spotted the target…" A red garbed figure, perched in a crawling position high up in a tree spoke into her headset.

"_Alright… I'm in the tunnels below you… So, paint me a picture…" _A voice spoke in her ear.

"I'm near the tree with the large red snapping plant."

"_Right near where we came in? In the fourth quadrant?"_

"Yeah… Where's Bats?"

"_I'm across the way, heading in your direction Valerie." _A girl's voice broke in. _"I see the tree, which side is it on?"_

"The west side." Valerie worked her way up her own tree a little farther. "Climb the tree next to the giant boulder; I'm halfway up the tree across the way."

"_Check_."

Bat's, garbed in her usual purple suit, spotted the tree her team mate had been talking about and jumped, easily climbing up. Her eyes were weary as she watched the green shape sitting in a small alcove as she climbed. "I see him, everyone in position?"

Below the ground a green suited teen worked his way through a maze, his eyes shifting from the dark, twisting corridors, to his PDA, which was currently mapping his position. "Damn! Why'd it send its ghost clone all the way to the eighth quadrant!"

Virus spun around a corner, taking a left directly after. His feet splashed in the light layer of dirty water beneath them. Finally, coming to his destination, the boy slammed on the brakes in the middle of a large octagon shaped space, with eight dark hallways working out in each direction.

He looked around him, twisting a knob on the side on his helmet that sent his vision winding into the ultraviolet spectrum. Turning his head, looking carefully around the large, dark cavern, the hunter spotted the small '4' written on the wall.

"Alright, I'm below you chicks." He said, looking to the ceiling and standing his ground.

"_Be happy you're under the ground Vi, or I'd be sending you six feet under for that _chick _comment."_ Bat's voice growled in the boy's ear.

Virus laughed, making sure to mutter to himself and not into his headset, "Don't I know it." He turned back to his headset, "Both of you have your ecto-guns ready? Bombard the pup and corner him my way." And he added with an afterthought, "And hurry ladies, I'm hungry."

Valerie pulled her gun out, resting her finger easily on the trigger before thinking again and placing it back in its holster. She watched the green shape below them, bored with the action… or non-action, as it had sent clones out in the jungle landscape while it napped… opened its mouth wide in a _yawn_. Valerie spotted a dark spot among the branches across from her, in perfect position. The dark spot jingled her wrist, making a reflection off a silver cuff… the signal…

Valerie began to work herself from the tree, quietly agreeing with the voice of Bats in her headset as they worked out the final plan of action. Landing, without a sound on the ground, the hunter began to work her way quietly through the underbrush.

In a fury of motion, the purple figure jumped from the tree, two guns in hand as she blasted the area around the green figure with purple ecto-blasts.

The figure unfurled itself, revealing a small, green, ghost dog. It snapped its jaws, squeaking out a few loud barks as it ran for the hunter, dodging blasts from her guns. The dog prepared to pounce, taking to the air and doing more flying than simple jumping as he, his tail wagging as this was a simple game of fetch, flew at Bats.

Using the dog's momentum as an advantage, Bat's threw herself to the ground, the dog flying over her head.

The dog hurled to a halt, twisting as it wondered where its new playmate had gone. The dog's confusion continued as it was suddenly tackled from behind. A collar with a red beeping light was placed firmly around the dog's neck as it wiggled away.

"Back it up a few more steps…" Bat's whispered, seeming to shoot aimlessly a few feet behind the dog, keeping the dog from baking up too far.

"Got it." Valerie pulled out her own gun, shooting in front of the dog as she herded it backwards.

As soon as the girls got the dog centered in the middle of the open area, they both nodded, taking in a wide circle around the dog, continuing to shoot.

As the girls worked above the ground, Virus flew on his glider back and forth across the crossway, a glowing white trail of string working out behind him, a web already mostly finished across the room. He reached up, near the ceiling, the glowing string sticking securely to the wall before the teen turned and headed back across the way. "Alright girls! I'm almost done. I need 5 more seconds." He began to count down.

"5."

The dog began to glow as his eyes raced in confusion to each of the hunters. He growled as his bones began to extend, changing the ghost puppy into a gigantic beast of a dog.

"4."

Virus worked a quick knot into a cross section of the wires, his nimble fingers flying.

"3."

Bats dodged a paw as it swung in her direction, twisting in a quick summersault as she continued shooting, now with two guns in hand, one at the dog, the other at the ground.

"2."

Valerie fell to her stomach as the dog's tail arched over her. Pushing with one hand into a squat, she took off in a run, going the opposite direction in order to meet up with Bats.

"1!"

Diving out of the way, Virus flew into one of the side tunnels, anticipating…

Bats threw her gun into its holster, sticking out her outside arm, seeing her partner doing the same with her inside one. The two girls hooked arms, using each other's momentums to bring each other to a quick halt.

The dog crouched down, preparing to pounce, but it was blasted back on its haunches by two blasts, one red, the other purple. Tilting its head to the side, the dog suddenly blinked as the girls took a step back, though the dog wasn't paying attention to them, but more to the sudden sound of the ground moving beneath it as it gave way.

The dog howled as it dropped down into the darkness and was suddenly wrapped in white glowing filaments.

The two girls activated their gliders, flying down into the newly created hole. As they flew across the room, they began to grab the fibers, Virus joining them as they worked, trapping the dog.

Unable to escape, the dog transformed back into its smaller form in a final attempt to break away.

Just as the three teens brought their ends together, their prey well caught, the intercom broke on, Victoria's voice spoke, quite pleased, "Excellent run. The three of you have gotten the feel for each other quite well. Please come up to my office, there is someone here the three of you should talk to."

The squad exchanged glances and raised eyebrows as they began their way to the exit of the training room.

* * *

Still dressed in their respective hunting gears, though they had all discarded of their headgear, they stood before the door to the headmistress's office, having just knocked.

The aforementioned headmistress was not in the office though as the three entered. Instead, they met the steel blue gaze of the boss of Dalv Corporation, Vlad Masters.

In hand he held a remote, which he used to turn on a TV behind him, the screen of which instantly filled with an aerial view of their training session from the week before. Virus ran past the camera's view, ducking behind a nearby hill in the desert landscape. He instantly began talking into his headpiece, though the video didn't have audio.

"I've been watching your training sessions from the past month and I have to say, I am very pleased. This squad has worked out better than I would have expected, a fact I am glad for." He paused, waiting for a reply.

At the teens' questioning glances, the silver haired man continued, "The three of you must understand, I have a mission that needs instant undertaking." He handed a thin folder to the three of them, pausing the video and setting down the remote as he did so, "I believed that there would be more time for this undertaking, _unfortunately_, this ghost has developed faster than I anticipated, and has become a _slightly_ worse threat than before."

Tucker flipped through a pile for photos of the ghost, obviously from different battles, taking in every detail of the ghost, analyzing him in the still photos.

"Therefore, I need to have a team out in the surrounding area in order to keep a constant visual on this ghost. Also, you will need to confront him in combat and if you are able, his capture is wanted."

"Just his capture?" Valerie questioned.

"Yes, he must _no _by any means be harmed." Vlad, who had begun pacing behind the desk at the beginning of his speech, paused, "I… or should I say we… have too many plans for him in the days ahead. Is this understood?"

There were nods all around.

The CEO handed them another folder, "Inside you will find registration forms and such for where you still be staying and performing your investigation undercover."

Sam, holding the folder before her and flipping through its contents, raised an eyebrow, "Casper High?" She looked up at Mr. Masters.

"Our corporation has reason to believe that the target has several allies within the school; therefore, you will be staying on the grounds, just as any other student, and keeping an eye out."

Tucker, continued to eye through the brief information with a critical eye, "There seems to be little information on the target… Simply a few pictures, slight information, and our protocol..."

"In this mission, the less information, the better. There is much attention surrounding this ghost and I'm sure you will find out enough as soon as you reach Amity Park. Understand?" His tone was final. "Good. The term for Casper High starts in a week and you will be staying there until observation is complete, thus, you must be heading out today. So, I suggest you prepare yourselves." Mr. Masters half smiled in a know all manner, "You're dismissed."

As soon as the three teens left, Vlad ran a hand over his perfectly combed back silver hair. Then, Victoria Jordans appeared through the same door the teens had left, asking, "Why are you sending them on this mission so soon after the squad's making? We haven't seen the three of them on the real field, I must ask… Isn't this rather risky?"

The CEO's carefully placed expression dropped for the a second, but his expression was quickly turned into an overly cheerful and almost welcoming grin that didn't quite fit on the man's face, "Ah… Victoria, the lovely Victoria. You couldn't possibly understand, but this team is perfect for this mission. As the three of them are _all_ still new to this corporation, they will ask less questions and therefore propose less problems for my purpose."

Vlad's smile slipped into a more sinister one as he thought aloud, "Young Daniel doesn't know about the ghost program here. In his naivety, he will not expect this."

"But I'm still confused Vlad, why not send one of the older teams?"

Gritting his teeth in annoyance of the woman before him, Vlad answered slowly, his temper beginning to show, "_Because_, if an older team was sent, I could not have them undercover as _students_." He paused, "And _don't_ question my motives here Mrs. Jordans… That is _not _your job."

He stood, walking out the door in a fury of his anger, the conversation at a definite end. As he reached the hallway, he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket, dialing. "Ah. Penelope, wonderful to hear your voice." He paused, listening to a greeting on the other end, before continuing, "I need one of your associates over to my office within the hour."

Another pause, "Yes, I'm having a problem with one of my workers, the headmistress in the ghost hunting department."

Nodding as he listened, "Yes. She is a human, overstepping her boundaries. I need one of your workers around here to keep her in line"

"I will see you within the hour." Vlad hung up the phone, "I've told Victoria a dozen times not to question me…This is her last chance… Her other activities around here might get her in over her head."

* * *

"But isn't it rather soon to be sending us out on an undercover mission?" Valerie, her luggage sitting on the curb beside where she stood, asked Sam, suspicious.

"Hasn't anyone told you 'not to look a gift horse in the mouth,' Val?" The girl replied as they waited for their other teammate to bring his car around. "Besides, one big unsaid rule around this place is not to ask questions of Mr. Masters. He has his reasons."

Valerie, turning her attention back to the first folder they had been given, glanced at a close of picture of their target's face, bright green eyes staring back at her through a mess of white hair. She flipped to another picture, looking at a strange insignia on the Ghost's chest of a P inside a D before closing the folder, looking at the name of the ghost, written across the front… Danny Phantom.

As Valerie flipped through the folder, Sam opened her duffle, pulling something out and switching it to her backpack. She tuned to her teammate, who she was quickly warming up to, despite a quick, but friendly, competition that was starting between them, as Valerie scoffed at something on the front of the folder. "What?"

"Nothing."

Before Sam could question further, a large black SUV pulled up in front of them, catching Sam's full attention as Tucker climbed out, opening the back and throwing everyone's luggage in.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Sam muttered, "When did you get _this?_"

Tucker grinned, "A few months ago, just after David went MIA… Isn't it _sweet_?"

"Yeah. If you like using up all of this Earth's resources!"

Valerie was already climbing into the backseat, trying to avoid the soon coming conflict, before Sam called again, seeing the interior of the car, "_Leather seats! You have leather seats!"_

Valerie shook her head, closing the door as she put on her headphones.

* * *

About an hour and one possible concussion to the now driving Tucker, courtesy of Sam, found a quiet car, Valerie napping in the back, and Sam still taking time to glare at the driving Tucker every ten minutes of so.

Tucker shifted the radio station, hitting a bump as he did so. Valerie, her nap taken from her as quickly as the bump appeared, yawned, stretching as she sat upright.

Looking out the car window, she spotted a "_Welcome to Amity_" billboard, before she turned to the front seat, leaning forward between the two seats.

"Hey." She called over the too loud music.

"Hey newbie." Sam said, leaning down into her backpack and pulling out a black box.

Valerie stared at the name; one that Sam hadn't called her since their first week. She glanced at the box to Tucker for a second, who had an obvious grin on his face, though his eyes concentrated on the road.

Sam handed her the box, saying "Consider it your official welcome to the team." With a smile.

Still questioning the box, Valerie opened it, and paused as she pulled out a silver chain with a single small charm on it.

"We each have one," Sam continued, pulling out her own necklace from under her black shirt, the charm an obvious depiction of a flying bat.

Valerie slipped the necklace over her head with a grin, looking at the charm of a pouncing panther.

* * *

**Sorry if there was too many question answers or anything. But some things needed to be answered –shrug-**

**Also, thanks Ohka Breynekai for the idea for her Code Name –Panther- And also anyone who gave me ideas! They were all awesome… I just thought Panther fit her to a T. Feel free to disagree though! –smile-**

**So… Please review, question, and comment. I love that! Until next time…**

**Ghost-Wolf676 out!**


	4. Show Time

**I had a ton of trouble with this chapter. I really don't know why, probably because it's kind of a filler chapter, and a little shorter than I wanted, (I'm really working on my length, at least trying… I'm getting better… slowly), though you do meet more people. Enjoy!**

**Note: I'm going to be changing my penname in a few weeks, just want to let ya'll know.

* * *

**

A black SUV pulled into the Casper High parking lot just as a Jazz made her way from her dorm to the main office.

"Ah. Miss. Fenton!" the principal, a bald, out of shape man, known to shout creative book titles in excitement and anger, greeted one of his favorite students as she entered the small office.

"Mr. Lancer." Jazz nodded her head with respect, her eyes looking to a rather large pile of papers on the office counter.

The principal caught the gaze, "Yes, those, unfortunately, would be your first job. The copier was on the fritz again and we were unable to get these last documents in with the rest for check in. Now, I'd appreciate it if you and Miss. Miller would split this pile up and take them to the dorms."

"Of Course," Jazz was already picking up half the pile, wondering where her friend and co-office aid was when a hand grabbed the rest of the pile, starting the girl slightly.

"Right, and then, after we do this, I hear we have some _alphabetizing_ to do." A sarcastic voice said as Jazz turned around. "Hey roomy!" The girl's wide smile carried to her brown eyes.

"Mitch! How was your summer?"

Michelle Miller, more commonly known as Mitch to her friends, lead the way out of the office, answering the question, "I don't think I spent any time out of the pool." She brushed her thick, brown bangs out of her face, revealing an obvious swim cap tan. "You run your little bro out of the house yet?"

Jazz rolled her teal eyes, shaking her head.

They continued to talk as they crossed the quad, dodging through the mess of unorganized students making their way to their dorms or, in the case of a few of the incoming freshmen, fretting over which of the buildings they'd have to find the following week for their classes. Friends, separated for three months, greeted each other as if they hadn't seen one another in years, while other teens lounged under trees, books open as they enjoyed the last weeks of light summer weather.

Before them loamed the two dorm houses, large brick buildings, each crowded with large pine trees; the closest house was reserved for the girls, while the one beyond it housed the guys.

Mitch spoke up, her eyes twinkling, "I'll do the guy's house."

* * *

Valerie shifted her backpack, glancing at the map of the campus once again. "Okay Sam, our dorms should be just up here." She paused. "Sam?"

Just then, the screech of an annoyed and obviously angered girl reached her ears.

"Watch where you're going _chica!_" An attractive Latina girl screamed at Sam, who had walked in the girl's path.

"You were the one not paying attention! What? Is it too hard to walk and talk to your blonde friend here about _fashion_ at the same time?" Sam countered.

At her mention, the blonde girl grabbed her friend's hand, saying, "Come on Paulina, You don't want to be seen around these losers."

The Latina girl, pushed past Sam, readjusting her bag, which had been personalized with a few too many Danny Phantom pins and such, "Yeah, Star. Especially a loser goth like this one." The two girls started off, though Paulina's voice trailed over once more, "Hasn't anyone told her no one wears _combat boots_ anymore?"

Valerie rolled her eyes as she was forced to grab Sam by the shoulders, steering her away from the rude girls and toward their dorms.

* * *

Nathan reached into his pocket, pausing from playing Doomed, in order to answer his ringing cell phone. "Hello?" He paused, obviously listening to someone on the other end.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He paused. "And did you try the other drive?" This time the pause was long as the person tried to give a detailed description of the problem.

"Alright," He nodded, though the person on the line couldn't see, "I'll head over there. Just hang on." He hung up the phone, logging off of Doomed.

"Sorry Dan," He said to his friend, "The guys are having a problem over in the computer lab." Nathan hastily put his computer away as he continued to batter on, "I don't understand what would be wrong with it though. I guess it's because it's the first day back. We have to have bugs."

Danny, also logging out of his game and setting his laptop on the table, waved his friend out, not getting up, but leaning back and looking up at the ceiling.

Nathan threw his laptop bag over his shoulder, hurrying out the door, but just as he reached it, it swung open, a dark skinned boy in a red hat standing in the doorway. With an, '_excuse me, in a hurry_,' the red haired boy brushed through and down the hallway, disappearing from sight.

Raising an eyebrow, the boy entered the dorm room, his luggage in toe, looking at the raven haired boy on the couch.

"Are you TF?" Danny asked, standing up and walking across the short distance, his hand in front for a welcoming hand shake.

Tucker took the hand, saying with a laugh, "Yeah, you could say it stand for _Too Fine_."

Danny smiled at the corny joke, "I'm Danny Fenton."

"Tucker Foley." He readjusted his glasses as he walked to deposit his things in his labeled room. The name sparked a memory, but he shrugged it off thinking that Fenton wasn't such an unusual name.

Just as Tucker was walking out of his room, a light tapping came at the still open door.

A brown haired girl, dressed casually in jeans and a blue tee stood at the threshold, some papers in hand.

"What are you doing here, Mitch?" Danny asked, suspicious, triggering to Tucker that this girl was well known to his roommate.

"I can't come and visit my best friend's little bud?" Her voice held just a little too much false innocence as she asked the question.

"No." Danny's reply was quick.

"Well good, cause I have this for you."

She held out the paper, which Danny took, questioning, "They couldn't have put this in with everything else?"

"The copier was on the fritz." Mitch explained, before she looked over Danny's shoulder, spotting the red hated teen exiting his room, "And who is this?"

"Miss. Short attention span," Danny snickered, earning an elbow in his side, "This is Tucker Foley."

That's when a sudden cold drifted through Danny's body, a (thankfully) hardly noticeable breath of cold air escaping his lips. His body shivered for a second, combating the sudden cold, before it was gone as soon as it came.

Danny groaned, faking to look at his watch, (which with his luck he had forgotten to put on that morning.) "And Tucker, this is Michelle Miller…" He looked to the door, backing out, "Now, if you all would excuse me…"

…And then, he was gone….

Mitch rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the door.

Meanwhile, Tucker raised an eyebrow at the door, asking, "So, does he do that often Michelle?"

"…It's Mitch…"

She smiled, "And as for that, Fenton's harder to keep down than Monday's mystery meat."

The undercover hunter couldn't help laughing at the visual.

* * *

Jazz rapped lightly on the dorm door, almost finished passing out the papers. She waited patiently until a pretty dark haired goth girl opened the door. The red head held out the paper, "Sorry to disturb you, but I needed to hand these out."

Sam took the papers, briefly glancing at them, "More guidelines. How many rules can one school have?"

Jazz cocked a smile, "The rules here are established to have order, but Mr. Lancer, though he is strict, does not believe in banishing each of use of our on personalities."

The goth girl blinked at the brief speech, wondering if the red head before her was going to continue.

"Well, have a nice day," Jazz finished, knowing the girl didn't want her to continue a rather in detailed speech she did in fact have prepared and memorized.

Just as Jazz turned from the room, the goth girl's watch began to beep, an echoing beep coming from the couch, where Valerie sat, reading a book entitled, _Three Men Seeking Monsters: Six Weeks in Pursuit of Werewolves, Lake Monsters, Giant Cats, Ghostly Devil Dogs, and Ape-men._

Green eyes meet lavender as the two females smiled; knowing that in the other dorm house another matching watch would be going off at the same time.

"It's Show time."

Both girls quickly jogged out of their dorm room, taking down the hallway.

Sam pulled a cell phone out of her pocket, dialing Tucker's number on the speed dial, already in her hunter mindset. "Tuck, meet us in behind our building."

She paused, listening as he said something, rolling her eyes as she ran. "I don't care how many cute girls you've seen so far Tuck." She snapped her cell closed, turning to Valerie, "He'll be there-"

Valerie finished the thought, "If his hormones don't kick in first."

They missed the watching teal eyes as they passed. Those teal eyes watched the two, too used to strange situations to not notice one when it passed three feet from her. The owner of the eyes watched until the two girls disappeared around the corner.

But then a door opened, two freshmen standing in the threshold, and all thoughts of the strange behavior were forgotten as she welcomed them.

* * *

Danny dashed down the stairs, cursing his luck, "It hasn't even been twenty-four hours and they're already disturbing my school year. Can't I have at least one day off?"

The raven haired teen maneuvered through students, in too much of a hurry to care how much attention he was drawing. "And today's the worst day to find a place to change."

He grinned in triumph as he came upon a bathroom, rushing in.

He peeked in each of the stalls, relieved that he was lucky enough to come upon an empty bathroom.

"All right then." He clutched his hands into fists, throwing the battle cry out the window, in case it drew the attention of passing students.

A white glowing ring formed around his waist, dividing into two before traveling, one up and one down, his body. His outfit changed from the jeans and a t-shirt to a black and white hazmat jumpsuit with a white insignia on his chest.

Danny blinked his now glowing green eyes, brushing white hair quickly out of his face, (reminded for a quick second Jazz's lecture on how he needed to get it trimmed before he brushed the thought aside) as he turned intangible, flying through the ceiling.

As he took to the skies, he scanned the campus, following his ghost sense. His eyes couldn't help but watch a few of the students below him bustle in their activities, though his mind rushed, trying to think of who the ghost could be.

Dodging through the trees, trying to keep an aim on his documentary, while obviously keeping out of sight of the jocks, Mikey, with his now fixed camera in toe, worked around students, his unsuccessful reenactment of a ninja making his ghost friend chuckle as he flew past.

Continuing to make his way across the campus, Danny spotted Mitch, having left the boy's dorm, making her way back to the main office, pulling a pencil from behind her ear to jot a note on a piece of paper she pulled out of her pocket.

A certain Latina girl, gossiping with two friends as they watched the jocks stuff a nerd into a trashcan then caught the ghostly teen's attention. His eyes lingered on the girl, his hormones blocking the urgency on the situation.

Then Danny's attention was called back as he heard a crash coming from the building right below him.

He chastised himself, "Duh Fenton. What are you doing? Get back to the ghost problem here!"

He threw himself downwards, diving intangibly through the roof.

* * *

Valerie, Sam, and Tucker met halfway across the campus at a full run. They dodged through the students who, most already so used to the signs of a ghost attack, were already heading in the opposite direction at the first crash.

The three ran behind a building, carefully looking around before they activated their suits.

"Let's go." Panther said, the three of them shooting off across the campus.

* * *

**Okay, now, if you look and read back carefully, it should be easy to figure out who the ghost is. Can anyone figure it out?**

**Don't know where Mitch came from. Jazz needed a friend I guess. And her description as a swimmer just because my sister was bugging me at the moment about my swim cap tan line. Also, the book is a real book by Nick Redfern.**

**Please comment, review, hope you enjoyed.**

**Ghost-Wolf676 out!**


	5. First Sighting

**I know it's been a LONG time and I give you a hundred apologies for my absence. And, yes, I could list all my excuses, but I will not waste your time, if you all just take my many "sorry sorry" apologies.**

* * *

Just as Danny entered the room through the roof, his course changed, as he had to dive to the left, letting a flying computer hit behind him, leaving an indentation in the whiteboard.

"Someone's not going to be too happy about that…" muttered Danny sarcastically.

A cackling laughter filled the room, though no ghost filled its quarters. Danny's green eyes traced over the organized space, confused on this fact, knowing that the ghost behind it would most likely want to taunt on what he thought would be a soon coming victory.

What's Danny eyes did quickly observe were the details of the room; filled with long tables, each of which were covered with computers, wires reaching out from behind them to gather neatly, (seeing as Mr. Gonzalez, the computer teacher, and leader of the student body _geek squad_, was considered a 'neat-freak' by his fellow staff and students), before falling to the floor and connecting to their respective outlets.

Danny lowered himself to the floor, staying ready for battle, but before he could call out for the ghost who was causing the mess, he spotted four teens under one of the desks and quickly went over to them, reaching out under the table.

"Come on," He said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice, "I'm going to get you out of here."

He held out a hand, helping each of the four out from under the table. Out came three boys, one a rather tall boy dressed in all black with shaggy blonde hair, while the other two, obviously twins, even dressed similar, were about Danny's height, with brown hair, and both worn in short spikes. Following the boys, was a girl, her hair also short and spiked, dressed in a long black shirt with a pink shirt.

"Whatever you do, don't let go of each other's hands," Danny spoke as he pulled them out, connecting them in a line.

But just as all the teens were out from under the table, the computers along the tables sprang to life, jumping around as one, as electricity surged through them, each one facing the small pack as Danny slowly tried to usher them out of the room.

As Danny got the four near the door though, a computerized face flashed on the screens across the room, the cackling laughter coming from each of them.

"Hello ghost child!" A nasally voice spoke through the speakers, "It is I, Technus, Master of Techo-"

Danny cut him off by throwing a spare CD case at the computer, the resonance of the CD hitting the glass breaking the long speech master's introduction.

"Must you introduce yourself _every _time we meet?"

All the computers flew into the air in answer, wires detaching from the walls with horrible _snaps_ as huge clumps of plaster fell loose with them.

Holding tight onto the four 'computer geeks,' Danny pulled them behind Mr. Gonzalez's desk, pushing it over with his shoulder to create a quick barrier.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," The white haired ghost spoke to the four as he threw a blast over the edge of the table, "Crawl out the door on my signal and I'll give you some cover fire. Okay?"

His quick commands met with four rapid head nods.

"Alright. Go!" Danny shot into the air, aiming at Technus' computerized arsenal while the teens crawled, low to the ground, and out the door. The last teen slammed the door behind him just as Danny dropped to the ground, looking around the now fully destroyed room for any attackers left.

Just as he flew out of the room, meeting up with the distraught teens, the blonde girl spoke up, her eyes wide. "Oh my gosh. Where's Nathan?"

"What?" Danny gasped, looking between the computer nerds, "Where was he?"

"He was working in the office, on the main server," Spoke up one the others.

Danny's green eyes went wide, "Main server?" as he shot off down the hallway, "That must be where Technus has been."

"And if it's in the office," he thought aloud, worried, as he picked up his speed, "that's probably where Jazz is too."

* * *

As Danny dashed through walls to get to the office, the fight was already underway between Technus and the three hunters.

Bats dashed out from behind a toppled desk, grabbing an office employee around the middle before using a wall to change her direction, propelling both of them back behind the desk. She then grabbed her ecto-gun, peaking over the top of the desk at the invading ghost.

In the center of the room Technus was cackling at his newest scheme. Around him swirled hundreds of colored wires, many holding people hostage as they reached out, attempting to reach and strangle the few that had not been caught in his web.

Those who had been caught struggled to gain freedom, only achieving more imprisonment. From the center of the entanglement, held close to Technus, Jazz battled the strangling wires, all the time yelling at Technus, who turned to taught her.

"Sister of the ghost-child stop fighting my computerized prison, for it was made but Technus and you will never get free."

"Oh please, once Danny get's here you're toast." Jazz scoffed as she struggled.

"The ghost-child has already become preoccupied with my outside forces. Besides, what does it matter what he does, when I already have the red headed computer nerd within my clutches as the commander to my computerized army," Technus began his nasally laughter again, "And with it I will rule this human world!"

From behind Technus, surrounded by a cocoon of wires, Nathan's voice rhetorically questioned, "Does he always shout his plans aloud like that?"

As Bats worked from the outside, throwing effective bombs and shooting rapidly at the wires, Panther followed her partner's field of destructive, using a blade to cut those out when possible as she flipped and dive throughout the wires.

"You can't hold me ghost!" She taunted as she cut Lancer free, avoiding a central cord by kicking it. She then dove the teacher through the jungle of cords, working him out of their labyrinth.

"Virus, have you short circuited him yet?" her tone was impatient as she dove over another cord, making her way toward the center of their maze.

Virus was facing a literal firewall as he worked with his PDA on the central hub, trying to cut off the mechanical ghost's power supply. "Give me one more minute," he retorted.

"Just get it done," Bats spoke up.

"Don't I always?" Tucker jibbed, only earning a sigh from his partner.

Just as Panther reached the cocooned Nathan, a black and white blur swirled around her vision, but she blinked it off, cutting away at the boy's bondings.

"Yo Technus doesn't this setting make you a little… wired?" Danny bantered at the ghost as he shot at Technus' head before diving to get Jazz free, tugging at the wires.

"Ah. I wondered when you'd get here ghost child." Two wires swirled, lashing out quickly.

"Danny!" Jazz shouted over her brother's shoulder.

"Huh?" Danny turned quickly, splitting himself into two, each taking hold of the wire and freezing it. Both smiled, one then heading to get Nathan free while one stayed to help Jazz.

"Hold on sis," Danny smiled, phasing her through the wires and out of the room.

They landed in the hallway, but just as he was about to head back in, Jazz grabbed his shoulder, "Watch out for the three in suits-"

Danny cut her off, "Come off it Jazz. When aren't I careful?" then flew back into the room.

Jazz looked back at the wall, shaking her head, "brothers."

* * *

Virus grinned in triumph, "I'm through!" he called through to the others before switching off all power.

The lights instantly fell dark throughout the office, Technus' wire prisons dropping to the ground.

Panther and Bats rushed on Technus, both kicking and punching at the ghost before a bright blue vortex reached out and pulled him in. The two girls exchanged glances, turning to face the vortex's operator, their weapons raised.

But the green eyed ghost wasn't even facing them anymore, instead he was detangling a now unconscious Nathan from his prison.

The two girls snuck up on the ghost, two guns on either side of his head.

Hearing the whirl of the loading gun, Danny's eyes widened and on instinct he turned intangible, just as two shots rang through the now silent office.

Bats pushed the button on her head-com to talk with Virus, "We've found the target."

As the three conversed, Danny dropped through the floor, landing silently in the dark basement among dozens of boxes and empty crates.

Looking up at the ceiling he transformed back to human, walking back up the stairs as thoughts on the mysterious hunters filled his thoughts.

* * *

**As usual, please review, and hopefully I'll get another chapter out sooner than this one.**

**Also note: I am still planning on changing my name… sometime.**


	6. Tales Beyond Reason

Wind-edZenith: Yes, I have reasoning as to why this is SO extremely late. But, not to be push-offish, but they are personal and I believe the story is more important than those excuses.

So, what I am saying is please enjoy this update, no matter the date when it was put up!

* * *

"And then, Danny Phantom flew through the roof and BAM and WOOSH…!-" Nathan shouted in the middle of the four boy's common room, swirling the controller to his V-cube high above his head, having made it into a make-shift weapon, as he relayed the afternoon's events.

An awe-struck Mikey stood behind his video camera, catching Nathan's theatrical explanation of the whole event, while Danny sat on the couch, appropriately nodding in the proper places, but otherwise not listening, his mind was on other matters. _Mostly who are these new ghost hunters, and who's bothered to send them_… _and WHY?_

Just as Nathan reach his grand finale, also ending in a flourish of control waving and chopping, the lock clicked, and Tucker entered. Nathan froze, Technus's defeat on his lips, his reaction matching the boy's shocked expression from across the room.

"Um m… sorry guys… am I interrupting?"

"Only the recollection of the best ghost defeat on the planet!" Nathan shouted enthusiastically as Tucker's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Danny Phantom and these new ghost hunters saved me AND Danny's sister."

Tucker's floored appearance flashed through a multitude of emotions in that second, enough for Danny, with his widening observation skills, to pick up on ever to slightly. But, before it was obvious, the look was gone, "Really, that must have been interesting. What happened?"

Nathan walked across the common room, draping an arm around Tucker's shoulders, "Well, first, let me tell you about my near death experience…"

Tucker opened his mouth, his smile turning into a smirk as he began to make a smart-ass remark about how he doubted Nathan could have been in that much trouble with the ghost hunters there, before he was cut off by Danny.

"Of you know Phantom had it handled, though you have to question the new guys… What they were doing there…"

This brought a mental rant to Tucker's tongue, but he remembered his cover and barely covered it with a _snort_.

Nathan nodded, not letting Tucker out of his grip, "Not true, the four together could have taken that computer ghost together." The red headed boy was already beginning to drag Tucker across the room, ready to give him a retelling of his experience.

Mikey spoke up, still filming, "Like a superhero_ team_!"

Danny _humphed_, under his breath, thinking _Team? Right, more like who _are_ these ghost hunters? And what do they want?_

Tucker was stuck on the last word _superhero_. _Why would anyone call an evil ghost that?_

* * *

Jazz and Mitch, in the mean time, sat in the middle of D-hall, enjoying the so called luxurious wonders of campus cooking, since it wasn't walking off the plate that day.

Jazz poked her pasta with fork, making sure it was safe to eat before taking a bite, prior to looking up at her best friend, who watched her with careful eyes. Jazz looked herself up and down before looking around the cafeteria, "is there something wrong? Did I spill something on me?"

Mitch shook her head before tilting it to the side, brown hair falling sideways. "You were attacked today… BY A GHOST!!!... Do you realize that, by my count this is the 10th time that something like this has happened since I've known you? And all you can think about is a stain on your shirt? Why is that?"

Jazz sighed, putting down her fork as she knew she wouldn't be getting any more to eat for a bit. "You know what my parents do, you know they're ghost hunters, I mean, you've seen my basement!" Jazz reflected for a moment on Mitch's visit last summer, remembering as her best friend stood at the top of the stairs, looking down into the lab, repeating over and over, _"She never mentioned she was _THAT_ Fenton."_

Jazz smiled slightly, "It just comes with the territory."

"Which territory? The Fenton one, or some strange older sister one that you've never told me about, because why do you get attacked but Danny never does?" Mitch drew closer to Jazz, across the table, hew brow hair falling across her face, "It's not normal _mi amigo _and I want to know what's going on with my BFF!"

Jazz's eyes widened, never having noticed how observant her friend was with their ghostly activities, "Danny is just, _less obvious_ to them I suppose." She paused, thinking up a better lie, "Besides, we both have Fenton weapons, and he is just usually quicker with his and the ghosts would rather go for the easier Fenton target." She shrugged, hoping her fib would work.

Mitch watched Jazz's eyes carefully before picking up her own fork and taking a bite of her pasta, "I suppose family just sucks?"

Jazz nodded, taking a bite of her own pasta, but Mitch continued to mentally appraise the Fentons' activities.

* * *

Meanwhile, across campus, in the girl's dorm, Sam and Valerie had already gotten back to their dorm room after the ghost attack and were relaying a message to Mr. Masters about their first encounter with the target.

"He was just as your folder described Mr. Masters," Valerie spoke into her head set as Sam nodded next to her, in sync with Valerie's observation, "He appeared as the other teens were in trouble to _save_ them, but we are not sure what his game is, other than the brief mention of trying to get on the human's good side… it doesn't make sense."

"Ahh, young Miss. Gray," Vlad answered, "That is the point with high powered ghosts in this district. Much of their actions might not seem reasonable; their obsessions run much deeper than the lower power banshees and specters you may have seen in the past."

Sam spoke the next question, "But what about the seemingly human appearance? Is this another method to throw us off?"

The smirk could almost be heard through the phone as the company owner answered, "It is their survival tactic. These ghosts want to get close to the humans in the area and therefore appear as human as they can. And yet it is your job to constantly be vigilant to these differences and understand that these ghosts are nothing, they are lower than the lowest scum and must be irradiated, especially this _Danny Phantom_. This ghost is dangerous to all of us, his power is growing and he MUST be taken down!"

"We won't let you down Mr. Masters." The two girls spoke in unison.

"I expect you won't," He replied before the line broke off.

Back in his lab, computer screens filled much of the space as Vlad went over his own, detailed, files on Danny, comparing the data he had collected a year ago, when Danny Phantom had first appeared, to the information he had collected at their last confrontation, a few weeks ago. A chart filled the screen looking like an exponential graph as Vlad's face filled with confusion.

"It just doesn't make any since, why would his powers be developing this quickly?" The millionaire typed a code into his computer, a prototype of a power-boost simulation filling the screen, "And how can I gain my edge before it's too late in this chess game?"

Typing in another series of codes, a large machine from across the lab began to beep, a large pod in the middle of it filling up with liquid as a Maddie hologram spoke, tilting her head to the side "Power-boost Series 531 downloading, estimated completion time, 5 hours, honey-bun."

Vlad smiled, "Thank you, my dear. In the meantime, I suppose I will have my pawns continue to collect the data I need." Moving to a different monitor, a surveillance camera view of Danny's common room appeared.

* * *

It had been about two hours since Nathan had dragged Tucker away to relay his thoughts on the ghost hunters and Danny Phantom. Meanwhile the other two roommate were both at their respective computers, one deeply engaged in the newest game of Doomed, while the other was working on his computer, editing the film of Nathan's first retelling. While both were deeply distracted by their own activities, the two suitemates knew how much Nathan loved to talk, especially about ghosts, and they were beginning to wonder if Nathan was figuratively holding Tucker hostage in the story.

"Maybe we should go pay ransom?" Mikey joked, looking up from his own computer.

Danny shrugged, pausing his game. "I guess I can go check on them." He stood up, putting his computer on the table as he stretched. "But, living here, Tucker really just needs to avoid these situations…" The raven haired boy smirked as he walked to Nathan's door, knocking.

Mikey was back into his work and too intent to finish to look up, "Because Nathan has never captured you for hours on end…"

"Not the point." Danny grumbled, opening the door. "Alright Nathan, I'm here. The hostage negotiations need to begin, now."

Tucker let out a sigh, his face as mask of boredom and, to the halfa's confusion, annoyance. The teen stood up, knocking a crack out of his back with a grunt, and practically rushing out of the room, "Thanks a million man," Tucker said as he walked past, hitting Danny on the shoulder, and under his breath, "you could have warned me he was _so_ longwinded. I think a week without technology would have been better punishment than that!"

Danny rubbed his shoulder, even though the punch had not been overtly hard, "It's the new roommate's curse; we all have to learn it sometime."

The blue eyed teen was surprised when Tucker smiled at this, as it reminded him of something. The boy noticed Danny's questioning look and replied, "I know friends man, the newbie thing is fun to joke with. Well thanks for the 'treatment'." He laughed as he exited Nathan's room, though whether it was at his joke or the happiness of being free, Danny couldn't guess as he turned back to his best friend.

Green eyes met blue and the two boys also broke out into laughter over the "hostage" situation that had just played out. Before the two boys calmed down a bit, Nathan spoke up between gasps.

"You know…. He's really into the ghost thing… Though, I gotta say, he REALLY doesn't like Danny Phantom… I wonder why…"

Danny shrugged, used to the populations biased opinion of his alter-ego, "Some people just don't like him. You've seen the latest polls; it's up to 50% each way now."

Nathan, the ghost fanatic that he was, and one of the executive members of the Danny Phantom fan club, a fact which embarrassed Danny and concreted why he hadn't told him his deepest secret unless necessary, no matter that the lies and half truths may have a slight burden on their friendship, was ready to protect the hero, but the look on Danny's face clearly said not to push the point.

Besides, with a knock at the door, there were more interesting things to pay attention to than the new kid's opinion on the resident ghost-kid.

Tucker, having been expecting the company, as he had sent out a call via his communicator a while ago once it appeared Nathan was not letting up and he knew the two girl's meeting with Vlad was finished, went and opened the door for his two teammates and let them in.

* * *

Yes, a little bit of a cliffhanger, but not much. The reactions will come in the next chapter.

Thank you all who have reviewed so far and encouraged me to continue in this long absence, I am sorry it has taken so long, but please do not ask me why, again, it is personal. Thank you for that!

Please review. And enjoy your Valentine's day!!!!

Wing-edZenith


	7. Life's Little Messes

Wind-edZenith: Okay… an update… that's not two years late… . GOES!

* * *

"Hey guys," Sam and Valerie waved from the doorway as Tucker ushered them in and other to the couch area

With two girls in the room, Mikey took a double take before quickly becoming more and more engrossed in his camera. On the other hand, Nathan courageously walked up to Valerie and shook her hand, "Why, you're pretty, would you mind going to prom with me?" He wiggled his eyebrows in what he supposed was a hopefully coy manner

The hunters face turned from a look of shock to revulsion in two seconds before falling flat. She quickly snapped her hand back, stating blandly, "no" as Nathan's hopeful face dropped to the floor. He began to pour sourly, excusing himself to go talk with Mikey in the corner, as Danny introduced himself, with a wave from his position on the couch.

"Hi. I'm Danny Fenton."

Sam and Valerie followed suit and a conversation began to pick up before goth hunter leaned back in her seat, a questioning look on her face. "Fenton…"

Danny turned to look at her, a question across his features, "huh?"

"I know that name…" She leaned forward for a second, not noticing the blue haired teen's large sigh of "oh no. Not again." from his seat across, "Wait! The Fentons! As in the ghost hunting family?" The dark haired girl sat on the other couch, across from Danny

"That's them alright!" Came Mikey from where he had moved close to the corner by now.

But Danny did not want to have this conversation again. Anytime he met someone who felt they knew ghosts or who was coming to Amity and had done research would pull this conversation on him, so he cut his friends and guests off, "Yes. _Those Fentons_. Are. My. Parents." He then began as though reading off a memorized chart, "My sister and I haven't not exactly followed in _their business_, although we know about ghosts, thanks to my father _blathering_ about them all the time. We know how to work their equipment… okay most of the equipment… at least the equipment that _works_… I've seen ghosts, but so has ninety percent of this town…" He continued on his speech for another minute, detailing his parents works and what he had or had not done with that and what, as a Fenton, he did or did not know. None of his speech was forced or a lie, at least to his onlookers, and he had repeated it so many times he knew it by heart and knew not to mess up. The key was to give enough information that they could tell he was a Fenton, but left out a blur of any actual important details which could make the leader conclude that he had any real skills or practice as a ghost hunter.

After he finished, Danny matched gazes with each of his audience members in turn, as though daring them to ask a question.

" One minute ten seconds. I have to say, that speech is a new record. Each time he says it he just gets faster and faster." Nathan spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

Mikey simply nodded in reply, though he looked as though he was holding in laughter.

Meanwhile, across from him, the three ghost hunters stared, their eyes wide, looking from Danny to one another as they processed this information, a rapt audience indeed.

* * *

Having finished lunch and gone off to set up her dorm room, Jazz looked into a large cardboard box, wondering where she had put her bed sheets. "I know I packed them somewhere… Did I leave them in the car?"

Across the room, Mitch played an air-guitar solo along with the music flowing from her headphones. Seeing Jazz's confused look, Mitch pulled an ear-bug to listen to her roomie. "Maybe it's in that box?" She suggested, shrugging as she pointed to a medium sized box underneath Jazz's bed.

"Huh?" Jazz took a look at the box before shaking her head rapidly… "No, it couldn't be in there."

Mitch jumped off her bed, walking across the room and reaching for the box. "How do you know unless you look?"

But before she could reach the box, Jazz grabbed her wrist. "It's not in there… trust me… Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to check the car." She red haired teen swooped up her keys and ID card from her dresser, walking out of the room.

But that still left a confused roommate sitting on the floor, looking at that box with a confused look on her face. Her gaze shifted from the door to the box and back again. "Best friends don't hide secrets." She pulled the box out from under the bed, prying the edges loose, "She wouldn't mind if I just took a _peak._" She finished with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an ornate lab several counties away, a certain blue skinned ghost was watching his target again, his obsession growing with each second that ticked past.

"It will take time honey-bun," a voice said from at the rear of the lab, the sound tinged with a light electronic tick behind it.

"Yes, my dear, but that does not mean I have to be patient about it." Vlad Plasmius said with a frown. "These children have meet Daniel in both forms… Now I just have to wait…" He paused, looking at the screen once again before continuing, "And you know how bad I am at waiting…"

A grin started to form on the millionaire's face as he rewound the footage once more.

* * *

Tucker broke the silence within the common room, clapping her hands together, "Well, thanks for the info, man, but what these _lovely ladies_ are really here for is to gather me so we can learn our way around the campus." He paused, but not before noticing Sam's upturned eyebrow at the lovely ladies comment and Valerie's eyeroll. "But it _would_ be helpful if someone would show us around."

He laughed while he looked expectantly at his roommates.

Mikey got up, "Well. I suppose I need to go fix my camera. You never know when something interesting may happen around here!" And with that he disappeared into his bedroom.

"And I have to go check on the computer lab after the attack this morning and my apologies for not being able to help out," He looked at Valerie, "Especially with you my dear." He smiled, walking out of the room backwards and grabbing his laptop bag as he went.

Danny sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well… I suppose showing you all around is up to me then." He stood up, putting his hands in his pockets as he lead the other three into the hall, "So where did you want to look first?" He asked, continuing on to the stairs.

* * *

Mitch pulled her long hair into a ponytail as she looked in the box, confusion across her face. She began to lift a small, silver and green, cylindrical object out of the box, inspecting it. Finally, finding a button on the side, she pressed it, leaning backwards incase the mysterious object exploded in her face. Instead, a glowing blue net shot out, covering the girl in it.

"Well… It wasn't in my car, so maybe Danny has-" Jazz cut off as she walked into the room, staring at Mitch and sighing.

"I thought I told you to stay away from there… "

The brown haired girl wasn't paying attention to Jazz.. But instead was concentrating on getting the rather sticky net off of her. Standing up, Mitch pointed to the box, "Why do you have a _giant_ box full of ghost weapons?"

Jazz stuttered, wishing she had hid those weapons better. "I- its… Look… First just put down the Fenton Ghost net" She paused, collecting herself. "It's… my parents. You know them. They're just overprotective, so _of course_ they are going to send Danny and me to school with a stash of ghost weapons. You know… Just in case."

Mitch looked anything but convinced as the dropped the Fenton Ghost Net. "Why do I not believe you? Jazz… I understand that I'm missing something here… But what?"

Jazz sighed, wondering where this sudden interest was coming from, "Mitch, just forget it. It's nothing."

"Yeah, and Lancer's lectures keep me awake every day."

* * *

"And if you go through there, you will find the math and science building. It's right next to the English department so everything around here is really easy to find." Danny spoke to the three newcomers behind him, pointing out important places as they went around campus.

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" The question came from Sam, who looked bored out of her mind.

"Well… I go to the Nasty Burger across the way for some awesome Meaty Meals." Danny smiled a crooked grin.

"Do they serve veggie burgers or tofu?" The altro-vegitatian asked.

"I'm not sure…"

Sam sighed, knowing that finding a decent veggie burger in this town would be useless.

"Well… we also have a movie theater." Danny tried again. "But if you come this way I'll show you D-hall… It's decent," He paused, thinking again, "Okay it's decent _except_ for on _Mystery Meat_ Thursday s… _gasp_."

Suddenly, a blue mist billowed forth from Danny's mouth. He paused, stopping the tour momentarily. "And, if you wait here… I just remembered I forgot something!" The half-ghost rushed away, leaving the stunned group behind him to find somewhere to transform.

"What was that-" Valerie started, but was interrupted by her watch beeping. "Ghost." She turned it off, looking at her teammates.

"Well, if nothing else at least Fenton has good timing," Sam stated as the three of them walked across the quad, ready to change behind the closest building.

"Man, talk about being in the center of spectral activity. This assignment's gonna be awesome."

"Sure Tuck… Well, at least we'll get some practice out of this…" Valerie said, her red suit electorally coming on, as she read the power level of her Ghost Spectral Energy watch. "This ghost's only a power 1… Just some annoying target practice."

Sam grinned just before her helmet went over her head, "Then let's go have some practice."

The three flew above the school, seeing their target, a squat, square ghost waving his arms in the air with a bellow of "Beware!"

Panther, already with her gun ready, took aim, right before the target disappeared in a great swirl of light. She stopped, taken back for a moment as she looked around. "Virus, bats? Did you see that?"

The two other ghost hunters shook their head in unison just as a black and white shape appeared several yards in front of them.

Panther took aim again, just as the ghost waved, with a smile and disappeared from sight with a loud _whoosh_.

"Tricky ghost... Where'd he go?"

* * *

Wing-edZenith: Well, I hope this is okay. I have a little bit more planned and this could have been longer and a little less choppy, but that's just how things are ^_^

… But this looked like a good timing space to cut it.

Until next time!


End file.
